It's Our Turn!
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: My name is Hyuuga Shizuka and I am the eldest child of Hyuuga Natsume and Mikan. My little brother, Minoru, my little sister, Miki, and I will be attending Gakuen Alice this year. We will meet new allies as well as new enemies during our stay in this academy. Follow our adventures as it's our turn to keep this academy safe from harm. Character profiles are posted on my profile.
1. Chapter 1: Fate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (But I do own the kids! ;) )**

**I ALSO DON'T OWN THE IMAGE I USED FOR THE COVER PHOTO! IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER!  
**

* * *

"Oka-san! I'm scared of the dark!" Miki, their youngest child, screamed.

"Don't worry, dear! I'll go get some candles, Shi-chan, Min-chan, take care of your sister for a while." Mikan said.

"Hai." both of them obeyed.

There was a blackout in the Hyuuga household and Miki really hated the dark. It reminded her of nothingness and made her think of scary things. She used to be calm when she is in the dark when she is and laying down on her father's lap. But unfortunately, their father hasn't arrived from work yet. Her siblings on the other hand didn't mind the dark so they were the ones patted her head to assure her that they were with her the whole time. Suddenly there was a small flame floated beside her. It was her sister's flame.

"Onee-chan! Stop that! You can't just use your Alice in this situation!" Miki reprimanded.

"But you hate the dark, right? And it's just a little flame. It won't really kill me if it's just for a while." Shizuka, the eldest, calmly said.

"But it'll still affect you! Please Onee-chan! I'll be good! I won't be scared of the dark anymore! Please!" Miki begged.

"Mi-chan." Shizuka said with a concerned look.

She gave in to Miki's request as she puts out the flame. After a few minutes their mother arrived with some lighted candles. Soon the room was well lit. Mikan asked her kids to gather around because she something important to tell them. The obeyed their mother.

"Okay, kids. Do you remember the academy that I and your dad used to go?" Mikan asked her kids.

"Yes, Oka-san. Gakuen Alice, right?" Minoru, the middle child, answered.

"Correct. Well, your father and I decided that it's time for the three of you to learn to control your powers and use them for the better good. So next week, you'll be living in Gakuen Alice." Mikan announced.

"What?! Why would you do send us away Oka-san!? You used to say that communication with the outside world was forbidden! Why would you send us to that kind of academy?!" Shizuka said, enraged of her parents' decision.

"Shi-chan, calm down. We can't send you to a normal academy because they might not accept you because of your Alices. It also pains us to send you away but you have to. It's for the best." Mikan said, teary-eyed.

"I can't accept this fate. I won't! I never will!" Shizuka said as she ran away.

"Shizuka!" her mother exclaimed.

"Shizuka Hyuuga. Stop your whining. What have I taught you?" Natsume suddenly appeared and manage to catch his daughter.

"You can't run away from your fate." Shizuka repeated her father's words from before.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"But Oto-san! I don't want to leave you!" Shizuka cried.

"Your mother and I can take care of ourselves. We are worried about you children, you must go through the proper training or else the incident like your Aunt Aoi's will happen again. Minoru, Miki, do you have any objections?" Natsume said in a stern voice.

"No Oto-san. I want to go through the training. I want to see how far I can go." Minoru said in a determined voice.

"Me too Oto-san! As long as Onii-chan and Onee-chan are coming I'll go too!" Miki said in a cheerful voice.

"Impossible." Shizuka whispered.

"There. It's settled. We'll help you guys with the packing. And don't worry, if anything happens you can go to your mother's uncle, the HSP. Or you can go to Sha, I mean Uncle Tsubasa, the ESP." Natsume directed.

"Okay father." Minoru and Miki followed but Shizuka remained silent.

The power went back on and Mikan told the kids to go to sleep. It was around midnight when Shizuka slipped out of her room and ran out of their home.

_I'd rather die than go to that stupid academy. _Shizuka though.

***THUD***

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Shizuka said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Gomenasai. Wait! Aren't you the daughter of Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga?! The one with the fire and nullification Alice?!" the stranger announced.

"Yeah yeah. Wait what!? How did you know about my Alice?!" Shizuka said with a surprise look on her face.

* * *

**I'm back with another story, hooray!**

**Wait, before any celebrations, I must ask you guys, should I continue?  
**

**Please leave a review if i must continue.  
**

**Oh the character profiles of the kids are posted in my profile, check it out if you want. :)  
**

**There may be some errors but please bear with them.  
**

**I made this chapter short so I'll know if you guys will like it. :D  
**

**So, please read and review! :))  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE COVER PHOTO!THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trust me.

"Answer me now or feel the wrath of a Hyuuga!" Shizuka threatened.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze! Calm down!" the stranger said as he held out his hands to calm Shizuka down.

"So, how did you know?!" Shizuka asked.

"I'm an Alice too, okay?" the stranger answered.

Shizuka looked at the stranger's clothes more closely. The alien wore blue checkered pants, a plain white shirt and a jacket that had _GA_ at the side. He also had a bonnet on his head and had a star mark under his right eye.

"Judging from how you look, you're attending THAT academy, am I right?" Shizuka concluded.

"You guessed correctly, Ms Hyuuga." the alien approved.

"Since you know my name and Alices, it wouldn't really be fair if I didn't know yours, won't it?" Shizuka said.

"You're right. The name's Tsubasa. Tsubasa Sora. Alice? Well, my pops said it's called the Shadow Manipulation Alice but I like to call it as _I Control You_ Alice. Why you may ask? Well, it sounds cooler that way!" Sora said, his eyes shining.

"Amusing. Let me guess, you're Uncle Tsubasa's son, aren't you?" Shizuka asked in a cold voice.

"I am! Those guys were right! You are smart!" Sora praised.

"Yeah. Why are you out here when the academy disallows students contacting the outside world?" Shizuka inquired.

"Well, if you happen to meet my pops, don't tell him this. I can actually escape from the academy easily at night, where the shadows are abundant and I manipulate the people that stop me. Weird thing is that the next day, they seem to forget what happened. I don't really know why though. But I do come back before my pops wakes up though." Sora explained.

"Hmmm." Shizuka hummed in a curious manner.

"Hey, as much as I want to talk with you, I'd like to find a place to rest first. Security was really tight today." Sora complained.

"Okay then. Let's go to the park down the street. It's usually empty at night and nobody dares to come near it. There's a rumour going around about a flaming monster that lived there." Shizuka said.

"What!? Monster?! C-can w-we fi-find somewhere else to go?" Sora stuttered.

"Don't be a baby. That rumour was referring to me. I accidentally unleashed my Alice there when I was young. It was night so people mistook me for a monster or a ghost or something. You get the point. Let's go." Shizuka said as she pulled Sora.

XxxxXxxxx

The duo arrived at the park and sat down on the swing set. Sora got some food and shared some with his new friend. After they have rested, Shizuka began interrogating Sora.

"What do you mean by _they? _ You keep mentioning it and why would we be famous if we haven't been admitted to the academy yet?" Shizuka asked as she munched on a pocky.

"_They _refer to the guys at the academy. They call you the _Dangerous Hyuuga siblings_. You're really famous, well for the fact that your parents really made a mark in the academy. During their time, they were known as saviours of the academy. Uncle Natsume, Aunt Mikan, Uncle Ruka, Aunt Hotaru, my dad Andoh and my mom Misaki, along with the others saved this academy from the former ESP. Your mom was the one who turned Persona, the evil guy, into a really nice guy! People also said that you inherited their Alices, which is really scary for some since your parents' Alices are already powerful on their own, now they're combined within 3 of you! Of course you'd be that famous!" Sora explained.

"I actually expected a short explanation from you but that one was fine." Shizuka said with a blank expression.

"Man! I really love pops' stories! They were heroes! He always tells me that those in the academy are heroes, too! The academy is like our training place! It makes me all fired up every time pops tells a story." Sora said as he looked up the sky.

"Well, lucky for you then. Unlike you, I really hate that academy. They tormented my parents and your parents too! They might do it again to Minoru and Miki. I don't want to risk that. I don't want them to go to the academy." Shizuka said showing slight anxiety in her words.

"So, even an ice cold person like you is really warm hearted eh? Well don't worry. Pops said that he'd do everything it takes to keep the academy a safe haven for Alices. That goes with your grandfather's brother, Yukihara Kazumi, the HSP" Sora assured.

"You are right but you'll never know what might happen. I can't just risk my siblings' lives! I'd rather go there and die alone than bringing them with me!" Shizuka protested.

*_smirks_*

"What's so funny Tsubasa?!" Shizuka said, enraged.

"Nothing. It's just; you treat the academy like a death sentence. It's really a fun place for us Alices." Sora said with a reassuring smile.

Shizuka still felt unsure but hearing Sora's words, she believed everything he said.

"Hey! Don't look so gloomy now! Oh you must be cold! Here have my hat. Wait, I just thought of something!" Sora said as he tossed his hat over to Shizuka.

"What? And I'm okay. I have the fire Alice, remember? I don't get cold easily." Shizuka reminded.

"Oh yeah right! I forgot about that! Here's the deal, if you still believe the academy's dangerous then at least give it a week. The kids there are really nice and you could learn a thing or two from them. Before I forget, that hat is actually an Alice controller. It reduces your Alice usage and prevents you from using too much of your Alice. It also connects with me. Just sleep with that hat on and we'd meet each other in your in dream in an instant! That way, if anything bothers you just put that on and have a sweet dream! Don't worry about me by the way! I have another one back at the academy." Sora said cheerfully.

Shizuka looked at the hat and was confused for a moment. But she placed those thoughts aside and just believed in Sora's words. She doesn't know why but Sora seems so sure about everything that she even placed her full trust in him, despite meeting him recently.

"Thanks, So-Sora-kun." Shizuka said with a smile.

"You do smile! I bet you don't show this to other people, am I right?! Man, I'm awesome." Sora said in spite of having a faint blush hearing Shizuka call him by his first name.

"S-shut up! Baka! It's almost dawn! You'd better go or Uncle Tsubasa catches you out here." Shizuka said as she punches Sora in the arm.

"You're right! I'd better go! By the way, you go home, too. Your parents must be worried sick about you." Sora said as he winked at her.

"How'd you know I ran away?"

"Nah, just instincts. The next time we'd meet would be in the academy, okay? Promise me that! Bye!" Sora said as he rushed out to his destination.

_Meet again, huh? Trying won't hurt anyone I guess. _Shizuka thought as she looked at the hat.

XxxxXxxxX

"Shizuka Hyuuga where have you been?!" her mother cried out.

"I was with So…" Shizuka stopped and realized that if she tells them that she met Sora outside of the academy, well, let's just say Sora wouldn't like that.

"With whom?" her mother demanded.

"With a friend, a fellow Alice. I don't know him but he helped me realize something. Oka-san, I'll go to the academy." Shizuka proclaimed.

Her mother was stunned at her words. _Did she really think this much overnight?_ Mikan thought.

"Mother, I assure you. I won't run away ever again. I'll be obedient and follow you and Oto-san. I swear it on my Hyuuga pride." Shizuka insisted.

"Very well. Your father will be delighted hearing this. Too bad he already left. You didn't know how hard I tried to prevent him from finding out that you were gone! You promise me not to run away again, I trust you so please abide by your promise. Now go to your room, your siblings are still sleeping so please be quiet okay? I love you, Shi-chan." Mikan said as she hugged her daughter,

"I love you too, Oka-san!" Shizuka said as she embraced her mother.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Here, I thought that I'd be buried by homework, now I find myself having so much free time for the week! Hooray! \^o^/  
**

**Here's chapter 2 guys! I really hope you like it! Again, no beta work here, so please bear with my errors! :D  
**

**Leave some reviews guys! It makes me more inspired to keep going!  
**

**Thanks so much for your kind reviews:  
**

**His Lopsided Grin  
**

**MikanxNatsume4ever98  
**

**Carolle Royale  
**

**mybeyondinfinity  
**

**- thanks for pointing out some things to me too! I really appreciated it! :))  
**

**See you next chapter guys~! ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Academy

"Shi-chan, Mi-chan, Miki-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late on your first day!" Mikan cried out.

"Hai. We're coming down mother!" Shizuka answered.

Soon enough, the children were racing to get down from the stairs as they carried their luggage. Miki fell down at the bottom most step but was caught by Minoru. Natsume came in and helped with his children's luggage.

"Okay. Is that everything? Are you sure you guys didn't forget anything?" Natsume asked the kids.

"No father. I'm pretty sure everything's in the car already." Minoru answered.

"Papa, Mama, I'LL MISS YOU!" Miki wailed.

"There, there. You have that picture of us with you remember? And besides, Onii-chan and Onee-chan will be with you all throughout your time at the school." Mikan said as she picked up her daughter and give her the biggest hug.

"H-hai. I love you Papa, Mama." Miki said with her brown eyes all watery.

"Oh, don't cry now. We haven't even left yet. Kids, is everything okay now?" Mikan asked.

"Yes mother." Shizuka confirmed.

"Then let's go." Mikan said.

XxxxxXXXxx

After a few hours of travelling, they've finally reached the academy. They got their luggage out and gave their goodbyes when a certain dark blue haired man and pink haired lass came in to greet them.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai! It's been so long! How are you guys?" Mikan greeted.

"We're fine Mikan-chan! It's so good to see you even you Natsume! My, my you guys have grown!" Misaki said with a wink.

"Mm. Seems like shadow's ESP now, I wonder if my kids will be okay with you around." Natsume insulted.

"Of course they will, right kids? Come and give Uncle Tsubasa a big hug!" Tsubasa said as he opened his hands signalling them to hug him.

Much to his dismay only Miki ran up to him and hugged him. He gave a nervous laugh but gave a genuine smile to Miki who was bouncing out of happiness.

"Look at that, seems like the other two got their father's personality, that's too bad. Oh, Minoru-kun looks like a mini-Natsume! How amusing! Shizuka-chan looks like Natsume, too! And this little one looks like my cute kouhei, Mikan!" Tsubasa said as he lifted Miki higher and cause Miki to giggle.

"Shadow, take care of them. Once I hear a complaint from them, I'll burn you and really turn you into a baldy." Natsume warned.

"Hai-hai! Then you better go you guys, this kids needs to settle in their rooms. Before I forget, I'll put Shizuka-chan and Miki-chan in the same room. I don't think Miki-chan would like a really big room all to herself, wouldn't she?" Tsubasa looked at Miki.

"Nope! Hooray! I'll be with Onee-chan!" Miki cheered.

"Then we're off." Natsume said as he gave a _remember what I said _look to Shizuka.

***Flashback***

"Shizuka! Why did you run away!? You even went back to THAT exact park! You almost burned down that park if your mother hadn't nullified it!" Natsume growled at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Father. I was confused and lost so I ran out." Shizuka said as she looked down.

"You should be thankful nobody kidnapped you again! God! Please! Don't ever scare us like that Shizuka!" Natsume said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"F-father? I'm sorry. I promise to never try to escape from the academy. I'll follow everything they'll teach me at the academy and I promise to watch over my siblings." Shizuka formally said.

"Shizuka, I am your father no need for formalities. I know it's going to be tough there but you have each other. Find friends that'll stick by you, through thick and thin. And remember to never use your Alice under minor circumstances. Use your Alice to protect someone important to you, okay?" Natsume advised.

"Okay, father! I promise!" Shizuka said as she returned the hug.

***end of flashback***

Shizuka nodded to assure her father that she remembered everything. Natsume and Mikan came in to hug them and help Tsubasa calm Miki down. As soon as everything was settled, they went on their separate ways. Tsubasa then helped the children into their rooms and gave them instructions. Shizuka and Minoru were placed in the middle school branch while Miki was still in the Elementary branch. They were then given their prescribed uniforms and were told to change and go to their respective classes. They followed everything their Uncle Tsubasa said and went on. All three of them had different classes but they decided to walk together. Shizuka and Minoru couldn't deny the things they hear.

"Hey! Aren't they the Hyuuga siblings?!"

"They look scary!"

"I heard that the youngest is the most dangerous!"

"Yes, but they say the other two are deadly, too! The youngest is still innocent to notice her Alice."

"They're looking our way! Hurry! Look away!"

They just ignored it and held their little sister's hand more tightly which made her ask why. They smiled and said that they don't want her to get lost. The youngest just nodded. She was innocent, but she wasn't that ignorant to her siblings' worrying looks. Soon enough each of them reached their destinations and their day began.

***Shizuka's class***

As she reached the rooms she was surprised to see a certain male with a bonnet as same as hers except the colour. Hers was blue while his was gray.

"Yo! Shizuka-chan! Sit next to me!" Sora called out.

"Sora-kun! It's been a week! How're you?" Shizuka said as she smiled at her friend.

"Awesome as always! How about you things going well so far? And cool! You wore my hat" he said as his red eyes shone.

"So far yes but doesn't this room seem weird to you? Why do the students keep looking at me? And of course I'd wear it! It's really comfy." Shizuka said as she scanned the room.

"Glad to hear that and don't worry that happens to all newcomers! Never fear! I'll be by your side!" Sora said as he placed his hand around Shizuka.

"Hey you two! The Hyuuga girl and Tsubasa! Go get a room will you? It's disturbing seeing you guys like that!" a girl said in a shrill voice.

The girl had long wavy, light blue hair and ice cold eyes. Shizuka wasn't afraid of her so she rolled her eyes and removed Sora's hand.

"What!? You dare roll your eyes on me?! Seems like we can't get along after all. I am the school's Ice Queen. Satou Yuki's my name and my title explains my Alice. Now I've introduced myself, it's your turn." Yuki proudly say.

"Well, you'll know that later when she introduces herself to the class, right Shizuka-chan?" Sora stepped in holding Shizuka's trembling hands to keep her anger from using her alice.

"Yes. Now will you please leave?" Shizuka demanded.

"Hmph! You'll have your day Hyuuga! Ice can beat fire under all circumstances." Yuki said and left.

"Hai hai! Everyone, please stand! So I can introduce your new classmate!" a blond teacher said as he came in.

Everyone followed and gave a bow to the teacher. The teacher looked like he was in his forties or something but the way he looks, she has to admit, he was really pretty for his age. Not handsome or hot, but pretty.

"My name is Anju Narumi and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, I hope we guys could get along! What's my Alice you ask? Well, I have the Human Pheromone Alice. Oh! Before I forget, let me introduce a new student to all of you, Shizuka-chan, please come here in front and introduce yourself." Narumi announced in a cheery voice.

"Hai." Shizuka said as she went up to the front of the class.

"My name is Hyuuga Shizuka. I have the teleportation and fire Alice. Please take care of me." Shizuka said as she did the traditional bow.

"Ma,ma! Nice to meet you Shizuka-chan! Now have you found a partner already or shall I pick one for you" Narumi said as his eyes went around the room looking for a suitable partner.

"I'll be her partner, if it's okay with her." Sora volunteered.

"I'm okay with it." Shizuka replied.

"Good! Sora-kun, don't cause any trouble to our new student okay? Now Shizuka-chan, you can go back to your seat now." Narumi said.

Soon enough she went back to her seat which was next to Sora. She was trying to hold her anger in because as she introduced herself, a certain Ice Queen was glaring at her. She also heard too many whispers about her. Same old things were passed around the students. Luckily, Sora poked her and gave her thumbs up with a _that was so cool_ smile. She was relieved to have a friend, but she was worried about her siblings, she was wondering if they already found friends.

***Minoru's class***

He went in the room and saw kids floating around and teasing each other. He hasn't made any friends yet so he went to the corner most part of the room. He looked out of the window and ignored the noise the class was making.

_**Smack**_

A ball hit his head. At first he was angry but as he turned around and saw a weak and fragile girl who had auburn hair and orange eyes, behind her was a boy with the same features.

"Sorry man! The ball slipped out of our hands!" the boy apologized.

"Whatever." Minoru replied.

"Hey, are you new here? I'm Hoshi Kazue and this is my twin, Hoshi Ai. I have the Alice that makes me fly while she has the telekinesis Alice. " the boy introduced.

"Hmm? Is that it? Okay." Minoru said as he turned his back.

"HEEEY! Don't turn your back on people! I wanted us to get to know each other since we'll be seatmates! At least be polite!" the boy scolded as he was about to charge Minoru.

"Onii-chan calm down!" the girl held back her brother.

"Whatever! He'll learn his lesson sooner or later." Kazue said as he sat down at the other end of their desk leaving Ai between the two boys.

Soon enough a pink haired lady came in and did her introductions.

"I'm Tsubasa Misaki, and I have the clone Alice! Nice to meet you guys! Minoru-chan, come here, as a new student, you have to introduce yourself." Misaki said casually.

"Hyuuga Minoru. Fire and nullification." Minrou said in a monotone voice.

He could her some whispers being passed around. But there were some girls who shrieked because for them, Minoru was mysterious and hot. So, you can say he has fan girls already.

"Oh my, even with your Alice you're so cold! Okay, I see you have no interest in picking a partner so I'll pick one for you. Let me see, ah! Hoshi Ai! You don't have a partner right? Won't you mind pairing up with Minoru-kun here?" Misaki asked.

"Huh? I don't really mind." Ai said as she looked down.

"Then it's settled. Ai-chan, please take care of Minoru-kun." Misaki cheerfully said.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I can't allow him to be my sister's partner! What if he hurts her with his fire?! Ai can't handle that much trouble! Sensei! You know her case right?!" Kazue complained.

"Well, it's time to make your sister be a bit stronger then. She doesn't seem to mind. Now let's start with class." Misaki changed the topic.

"Listen here! Hurt my sister and you'll get something from me got that?" Kazue warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Minoru ignored and looked out the window.

_This'll be a LONG day, _he thought.

***Miki's class***

Miki was practically surrounded by her classmates. Unlike her siblings' she was very friendly. The kids were too ignorant of her Alices so there wasn't a problem. Soon the teacher came in and introduced herself.

"Hey kids! I'm Yuzuki Nanami-sensei! My Alice, some may ask? Well, it makes me grow any plant! Simply call it the Plant Growing Alice. Okay, now let me call out our cute transferee, Miki-chan, come here." Yuzuki called.

"Hi everyone! I'm Hyuuga Miki! My papa says that I have the Stealing and Insertion Alice along with the Fire Alice. Nice to meet you!" Miki happily said.

"Miki-chan, I'll choose a partner for you now. Hmmm, Kanbu Hikari, you're free, right dear?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes sensei." Akira said as she stood up.

The girl had her hair in a braid that went until her shoulders. Her hair was black and same goes for her eye color. Even if she had a baby face, Miki can tell that she was really beatiful.

"Okay then, Miki-chan, you go sit beside her okay? Hikari-chan, please take good care of Miki-chan. As the class representative, you have the duty to give her a warm welcome. Now go on Miki." the teacher said.

As soon as Miki reached her seat she smiled at her new partner.

"I'm Kanbu Hikari. I have the Healing Alice. I hope we'll be good friends." Hikari said straightforward.

"You already know me right. I hope we can be really good friends!" Miki said as hugged her.

"My, you're going to be a handful." Hikari giggled.

"Don't worry; I'll try my best to not annoy you." Miki said and smiled.

She then faced her teacher to listen to all the announcements. No matter how positive she looks, something is bothering her. The way her teacher looks at her. She felt like her teacher was faking everything, even her smile. She has seen that look so many times and she was sure that was the look her teacher just gave her.

It was pure fear and disgust.

* * *

**Heey! I'm back! Finally! Found some free time to write this chapter!**

**This is the longest chapter yet! More than 2000 words! Hooray! :))  
**

**I'm sorry for the errors! I kinda suck at our English class, so, yeah, there WILL be errors. :P  
**

**I really introduced a LOT of new characters here and maybe I can post their character profiles later. :))  
**

**I'm so sorry if Miki's part was short, well, I really had writers block and since they're still young, no one would even bother hurting Miki yet and with her personality, she can't make any enemies yet.  
**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you'll keep supporting this story, honestly, I'm having fun writing it. :)  
**

**Please leave some reviews, it keeps me motivated to go on.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews:  
**

**MikanXNatsume4ever98  
**

**His Lopsided Grin  
**

**made with LOVE:  
**

**~Rin-chan. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Observing Them

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!  
**

* * *

A week already passed and all three of them were getting comfortable with their lives in the academy. They all talked about their partners and friends in their class. Shizuka, being a little protective, decided to spy on her younger siblings' friends and partners during her freetime. On a sunny morning, while Minoru was having his recess, Shizuka hid somewhere nearby. She saw her brother being surrounded with girls.

"Kyaaa~! Minoru-kun is so cool!" one of the girls exclaimed.  
_*sigh* We were here for a week and he already has a fanclub_ Shizuka thought.  
"Ne, ne! Minoru-kun! What kind of girl do you like?" one of them asked.  
"I bet he likes pretty girls! A girl who can match his handsome face!" one of them answered.  
"Ano, Hyuuga-san. We have to go. The teacher told me to show you a few more things in this academy." a girl with aubrun hair said.  
"Eeeeeh! Go away Ai! Minoru-kun doesn't need to do those bothering things!" one of them protested.  
"Yeah! That's right!" one of them agreed.  
"Oi! Don't talk to her like that!" a boy who looked very much like Ai scolded.  
"You too, Kazue-kun? Mou! If you weren't so handsome we would've driven you away too! Come on! Minoru-kun doesn't really need to those meddling things, right Minoru-kun?" a girl said.

Suddenly, Minoru stood up and walked past Ai.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to show me something?" Minoru said.  
"Awwww! Look what you've done Ai! Just because you're his partner doesn't mean you can make him do anything you like!" one of them blamed.  
"G-gomen." Ai said as she hid behind her twin.  
"You guys better shut it or I'll really get mad!" Kazue warned.  
"Whatever. Minoru-kun! You don't need to go! Stop being with that girl and come with us." one of them shouted out.  
"Tch. I hate stupid girls like you." Minoru glared.

All of them looked stunned at first but then they all began to cheer.

"Mou, Minoru-kun! You're so cold! But no matter what happens, you'll still be number one in my heart!" one of them shrieked.  
"Kyaaa~! Minoru-kun is so cool!"  
"Tch. Ai, let's go. We might catch their stupidness." Minoru said.  
"Ah, mm." Ai said as she ran after Minoru.  
"I'm coming with you! No way am I going to leave her with you!" Kazue said while he catched up with them.

After seeing that, Shizuka just sighed.

"It seems like he can handle himself. But that Ai should fix her personality, she'll just be stepped upon if she keeps that up. Ma! I better check on Miki's partner._"_ Shizuka told herself.

As she climbed up a tree and looked for her sister, someone's arms were suddenly wrapped around her.

"Yo! What are you doing way up here?" a familiar voice asked.  
"Sora-kun! You surprised me. I was just looking for Miki. How about you?" she asked as a shade of amber appeared on her face.  
"Well, this is my hiding space. I usually take a nap here." Sora answered.  
"C-can you please let go of me already?" Shizuka stuttered.  
"Nope. Can't do that. You're like a teddy bear you know that?" Sora said as he rubbed his face on her cheeks.  
"B-b-BAKA!" Shizuka said as she hits Sora's head.  
"Itte! What's that for?" Sora said.  
"You were too close." Shizuka said.  
"Hey, were you looking for Miki-chan? Isn't she right over there?" Sora said as he pointed to a bench.  
"Oh! You're right! Thanks. Ja nee." Shizuka said as she transported herself to a place where she is hidden from Miki's view, but close enough to see and hear her.

"Ne, Miki-chan, why do look so down?" a girl with braided hair asked.  
"Huh? Me?! Down!? Hahahaha! Where did you get that joke from Hikari-chan?" Miki said as she laughed.  
"Miki, you know I already saw through that facade of yours. Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Hikari asked one more time.  
"Aw! Hikari-chan is concerned about me! I really love you!" Miki said as she hugged Hikari.  
"Mou! You always do that when we reach that topic. It can't be helped. Just remember that I'm your partner and you can tell me anything, okay?" Hikari reminded.  
"Mm!" Miki said.  
"Miki-chan, can I borrow Hikari-chan for a while? I need to do me favor." a teacher approached them.  
"It's okay Yuzuki-sensei!" Miki said as she give a smile.  
_Wait. That look. It can't be..._

"Ja, Hikari-chan, come with me." Yuzuki said.  
"Hai. See you later in class, Miki-chan." Hikari said as she waved goodbye.  
"You too." Miki replied.

After the two left, Shizuka felt worried. It was the first time she saw Miki like that. Miki's eyes suddenly gave out tears. Shizuka knew the reason. It was because of that teacher. The teacher may look happy and peppy on the outside but if you look deeply into her eyes, you can see a huge glare. A glare that scared Miki and made her cry. Shizuka wanted to beat up that teacher but she remembered a reminder from her father.

***Flashback***  
"Shizuka, remember. You may be their older sister but that doesn't mean you have to do everything for them. Look after them but let them solve their own problems. Step in only, when things get a little too out of hand, got it?" Natsume said.  
"Yes father. I promise." Shizuka replied.  
***Flashback ends***

_It can't be helped. *sigh* Hang in there Miki._ Shizuka thought. The bell suddenly rang for the end of recess and Shizuka decided to walk to her classroom. Halfway there, she met Sora.

"Hey! Let's walk together." Sora suggested.  
"Mm." Shizuka said as she looked away.  
"What's wrong? You seem blue." Sora said.  
"Do you know a teacher with a surname Yuzuki?" Shizuka asked.  
"Hmmm. There is one, Yuzuki Nanami-sensei. Why? What about her?" Sora inquired.  
"Nothing. It's just, she is Miki's homeroom teacher but she gives off a cold aura when she talks to Miki." Shizuka confessed.  
"Just don't tell this to anyone, okay? Pops told me a story about her once. About how she lost her parents due to a fire in their village. Her parents saved her but she held a grudge on anything related to fire. Since Miki is a fire-caster, she might really hate her for that. If you ask me that's kind of a stupid reason for hating somebody but, we can't really blame her. She was really young when that happened. Nobody even bothered to correct her thoughts about it." Sora explained.  
"I see. I'll just keep an eye on Miki then." Shizuka said.  
"Now that's more like it. Come on. We better pick up the pace or we'll be late." Sora said as he grabbed Shizuka's hand and ran.

* * *

**Hey guys! ;)**

**So sorry for the long update! I was busy with school and even got sick because of it. -_-  
**

**But everything's cool right now! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Oh, I decided to change the summary and made Shizuka narrate it but the story would still be on No one's POV. :))  
**

**It's finally our semestrial break, which means I'll have so much free time! :D  
**

**I added a bit of SoraXShizuka into this chapter, hope you like it. :))  
**

**Please leave some reviews! It keeps me happy and inspired to read them.  
**

**Oh, I'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors!  
**

**Thanks so much for your reviews:  
**

**Guest  
**

**SweetChocoChips  
**

**MikanXNatsume4ever98  
**

**lots of love,  
**

**Rin-chan. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: SORRY!

Hey guys! No this is not a troll. I'm just here to make a quick announcement since I don't know any other way to let you guys know of it.

I'm currently placing all my fanfics** ON HOLD**. I've been surprisingly busy lately that I can't even think of proper chapters. I was loaded with projects and exams are due to be next week. -_-

Not only that, after exams we'll be drowned in practices for 2 events: our school's Sports Festival and MAPEH (Music, Arts, P.E, and Health) week.

Even during Christmas break some of us, that includes me, will go back to school and continue with the practices.

But no worries, I'll find time and update if I can. I just wanted to publish this to let you know that I'm still alive.

Again, sorry for making you all wait, I hope you'd understand. :)

Thanks.

~Rin-chan. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Troubles Brewing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Troubles Brewing

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan! Can I go to Hikari-chan's class? They said they're doing some amazing things for the festival!" Miki pleeded.

"Well, we can't just leave you alone and we did promise to take this festival as a chance for the three of us to bond together." Shizuka said as she was considering Miki's request.

"It's fine with me. As long as Miki won't wander off then I'd like to come with her." Minoru said.

Miki ran and hugged her big brother. After that she looked at her older sister with her puppy eyes.

"I get it. I get it. I'll come with." Shizuka sighed and laughed as she held her sister's hand.

The Alice Festival was going on successfully. The Hyuuga siblings had nothing to do since, of course, the Dangerous Ability Class were not allowed to join in it. That rule never changed, even the ESP couldn't find the right reason. Not everyone in the Dangerous ability class had good intentions, even Shizuka could feel that.

"Hikari-chan!" Miki waved at her friend.

Hikari was in the Latent Ability Class. The class prepared a simple circus for the festival. Someone would perform magic "tricks", some performed fortune telling and others would perform using their alices. Hikari was the emergency medic at the same time the one who handles the ticket booth.

"Miki-chan! What are you doing here?" Hikari smiled.

"I want to watch the circus!" Miki cheered.

"H-hello!" Hikari greeted Shizuka and Minoru.

"Hikari, was it? Thank you for always taking care of our little sister. I hope she wasn't of any trouble." Shizuka bowed, Minoru followed.

"She wasn't a b-bother at all." Hikari flustered.

"Why are you stuttering Hikari-chan?" Miki asked.

"Don't be too formal, you did take care of our sister." Minoru plainly said.

"Minoru, don't be stiff either and stop glaring." Shizuka scolded.

"I'm not glaring! This is how I always look like!" Minoru snapped.

"So does that mean Minoru always looks like a grumpy old man?" Shizuka teased as she patted her brother's head.

"Hey!" Minoru said as he glared at her sister.

"Hai, hai. Come on, how much for the tickets?" Shizuka asked.

" 5 rabbits. You're just in time, the show is about to start." Hikari smiled.

"Here, I'll pay for all of us." Shizuka said as she handed the money.

"Thank you for your patronage." Hikari bowed.

**XxxxXxxxX**

After the show, the siblings went out to eat at a cafe. Each of them were enjoying the food until Minoru noticed something. He gave a silent look to his sister and Shizuka only nodded. Miki looked at the two of them and pulled Minoru's sleeve.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, Miki. Is the Howalon delicious?" Minoru smiled.

"Mm! It's tastes so good! No wonder it's Mom's favorite." Miki stated.

_It's them.._

_Why are they even here? Shouldn't they be with..._

_Shhhh! They might hear you!_

Voices were heard, they were ringing in Shizuka's head, endlessly. The same things went, the same things go, why can't anyone mind their business?

"Alright, it's my turn to pick the place! Hmmm.. Let's go to the..."

"STOP IT!"

Minoru's sentence never finished because of the scream for help. Crowds rushed in at the corner of the cafe and watched the scene that was happening. Curious at the familiarity of the voice, he got up and went to he scene.

"Minoru, where are you going?" Shizuka demanded.

"That voice, I know that voice." Minoru said and dashed off.

Shizuka held Miki's hand and rushed to aid her brother. She was surprised to see him participating in the scene.

"You guys are nothing but trouble." Minoru said.

"What?! Us? Trouble!? Hmph, you're the one to say! For a Hyuuga, of course you'd be full of trouble!" a boy said.

"Hyuuga-san, it's okay. It was my fault anyway, Onii-chan would be here any minute so..."

"Don't even dare to finish that. As for you 3..." Minoru glared at the bullies.

"Okay, we get it. Hmph, let's go guys." another boy said as they stormed off.

"Minoru! What were you doing?" Shizuka flustered.

"Nothing. I just saved a friend, meet my partner, Hoshi Ai. She has Telekinesis." Minoru introduced.

"H-hello." the girl stuttered.

"Hi! Thank for always taking care of my big brother!" Miki bowed cheerfully.

"Mm. It's no problem." Ai replied.

"Well, I better go." Minoru said and walked off.

"Onii-chan!" Miki called out but Minoru didn't turn around.

"Miki, let's leave him be. Hoshi-san, thanks for everything you've done for our brother, may you continue to guide him. If you excuse us, we have somewhere else to go." Shizuka said and left with Miki.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_"Oi! Look what you did! You can't master telekinesis yet so you decided to make us practice targets?!" a guy shouted._

_"No, it's and accident! I'm sorry!" Ai apologized._

_"You did this on purpose!" the second guy defended his friend._

_"No!" Ai said._

_"You..." the 3rd guy pulled her arm._

_"Help!" Ai shouted._

_Soon enough people gathered to the scene. The most unexpected person came, Minoru Hyuuga._

_"You, you freak! Why are you here?" guy #1 shouted._

_"Can't I pass by without all this ruckus?" Minoru complained._

_"Hyuuga-san..." Ai said._

_"What are you doing to my partner?" Minoru asked as he eyed the boy who was holding her._

_"None of your business Hyuuga." _

_"She's my partner, she's part of my business." _

_"You better be careful with you words Hyuuga or else he'll kill you." a guy said._

_"Who?" Minoru asked._

_"Ser..." the second guy elbowed his friend._

_"You guys are nothing but trouble." Minoru said._

_"What?! Us? Trouble!? Hmph, you're the one to say! For a Hyuuga, of course you'd be full of trouble!" a boy said._

_"Hyuuga-san, it's okay. It was my fault anyway, Onii-chan would be here any minute so..."_

_"Don't even dare to finish that. As for you 3..." Minoru glared at the bullies._

_"Okay, we get it. Hmph, let's go guys." another boy said as they stormed off._

"What were they talking about? Who was Ser? Damn, if only I knew." Minoru talked to himself as he leaned on a Sakura tree.

* * *

**Hey guys. So sorry for the late update, I'm in a rush so just follow me on tumblr:**

****** rinkashikiku16 .tumblr .com  
**

**since fanfiction will erase my link, I placed a space before .com and .tumblr, just remove it and you're own your way!  
**

**Then click the FANFICTION UPDATES page and you'll see my progress. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews: BalancedHex1232, MikanXNatsume4ever98 and Haruka.  
**


End file.
